All Downhill from Here
by CancerTheCrab
Summary: In a preemptive attempt to avoid any global panic like the Chitauri invasion had brought on, the Avengers decided to meet with the Guardians of the Galaxy and make them honorary members, or at least allies. Package includes Daredevil, Spider-Man, waking up early, potty mouths, switching POV's, and poorly concealed mental health issues. One-shot. For Beautystar.


**A/N:** Hi guys, I had a lot of fun writing this! This is dedicated to a special friend, Beautystar! Hope you like it. Originally I had completely forgotten about three whole characters. I had to insert them afterward, but I think it looks relatively seamless…or at least I hope it does. Anyway, this is an "everyone lives, no hard feelings (except Pietro he's gone *sobs*)" sort of thing. Matt and Peter aren't Avengers but they so deserve to be so, yeah.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Fruit Loops, Toaster Strudels, or Pop-Tarts. (I don't own the fandoms either but that's obvious.)

 **All Down Hill from Here**

oO-Oo

"Quill. _Quill._ Wake the fuck up. Seriously man. Do I have to _bite_ you again?"

Peter's eyes snapped open and he was sitting up before the raccoon could snap at him again. (It has happened before. He still has the scar on his ear.) He splayed his hands on the blankets that were pooled at his hips, his head spinning for a moment. _Today is going to be a bad day_ , he thought. And he knew this because he seems to have woken up with a headache. And he woke up with a raccoon sitting on his shin, fiddling with pieces of metal that already looked like a bomb. Of course, it could be something else entirely but knowing Rocket, it was most likely a device that could blow a moon up.

"I'm up, I'm up," he said, dragging his hands down his face. His voice was raspy and his throat ached, no doubt because his room was cold as shit. The heater must be broken. Again. He dragged the blankets toward him, pulling Rocket along, and shivered.

"Hey! I'm not your lap dog, Quill." Rocket said as he scrambled off of Peter's thigh. His claws clacked dully on the floor and he slipped out of the room, throwing over his shoulder, "Get off your ass. We're meeting with the _Avengers_ today." The word 'Avengers' was dripping with sarcasm and snark. Peter snorted and swung his legs off of the bed, padding over to the door and shutting it. The floor was freezing under him so he hurried to get dressed. The Guardians of the Galaxy are meeting "Earth's Mightiest Heroes" today and are publically announcing their alliance. It was so that they weren't attacked, and more importantly so that they didn't cause a world-wide panic like the Chitauri Invasion had brought.

He was pulling on his left boot when Drax barged into the room, stomping his way toward Peter, and scooped him off his bed and draped him over his shoulder. "Peter Quill, we must go quickly to meet the Avengers."

"Let me go, Drax!" Peter yelled, kicking and squirming, but to no avail. He was plopped down in the pilot's seat with his hair all messed up, his clothes rumpled, and a pout on his face. "I was ready when that gray _tree_ picked me up!"

"I am not a tree. Groot is a sentient tree. And, I am not completely grey."

"I- just- never mind." Peter sighed, Rocket snickered in the back, and Gamora held herself back from slamming their heads against each other.

"I am Groot." He rumbled.

"I know we're going to be late, alright? Quill has to be in his goddamn seat for us to _go_." Rocket snarled.

"I recommend you all stop talking before I make you." Gamora said. Peter quickly set the coordinates and they were headed toward Terra in 3 minutes.

oO-Oo

 _It's so early this has to be illegal_ , Scott thought.

"You should know it isn't illegal, Scott." Sam said. Scott realized he must have said it aloud.

"Hmm," he hummed skeptically into his cup of coffee. Peter's face was in his bowl of cereal, Matt had collapsed on one of the bean bags, Tony was on his 7th cup of coffee, and Wanda was ready but snoring lightly on the couch. T'Challa was on the other side of said couch, and if it weren't for the fact that he was snoring, too, he may have been meditating. Bucky was leaning against Steve, munching sleepily on a Toaster Strudel, and Clint was trying his best but his eyes were drooping. Bruce was asleep with a cup of chamomile tea in his hand, his head dipping every so often. Rhodey had been cooking up scrambled eggs and finished up practically force-feeding the rest of the team. Only half of the members were properly awake: Steve, Natasha, Sam, Rhodey, Thor, and Vision.

Peter jerked, bubbled, then pulled his face out of his Fruit Loops and pawed around for a towel. Natasha tossed one over to him and tutted.

"We're having guests, Peter, go and change," Scott snickered, " _All_ of you go and change." She sent him a glare that had him running back to his room, leaving his coffee on the counter. Matt and T'Challa were still asleep but, like Wanda, both were already dressed. Their semi-formal suits were bound to get wrinkled like this, but no one wanted to wake Matt up for…danger-related reasons. Vision called his name once, to see if he could wake him up without a fuss. T'Challa's eyes snapped open and he looked around. When he noticed nothing was happening, he fell right back asleep. On the other hand, Matt rolled over on the beanbag, half of his body hanging onto the floor. He remained asleep. Clint's head lolled off of Natasha's shoulder. He snorted, his head jerking and he finally opened his eyes again.

"Coffee," Clint muttered, and stole the coffee from Tony, stepping on the billionaire's foot when he tried to get it back. " _Coffee_ ," he whispered lovingly into the pot. He shuffled off toward his room, and was joined by Bruce and Tony. Tony was still mumbling about how unfair life was. Rhodey held back a chuckle but followed them to brush his teeth.

The team had been woken up at what felt like the ass crack of dawn, even though it was only 9 in the morning. Steve had been the one to knock insistently on each and every door to wake them up. He was almost beaten up at least 3 times. Usually, they wake up whenever they want, which is mostly in the afternoon. This applied mostly to Peter and Matt, since the two are always off protecting their towns at night. They both come back to the tower with injuries every night, too. Clint was actually responsible _most_ of the time, but does enjoy playing games all through the night, occasionally. Bruce and Tony were awake until 3 am working on some gadgets to try and impress the Guardians of the Galaxy, mostly because Tony wanted to make them jealous. (And because the name implied that they are more important than his team. The Galaxy is much bigger than Earth.)

Peter trudged back into the living room, dressed in jeans and a t-shirt that had a cartoon tarantula on it, and snuggled into the couch. Bucky, thankfully, was already dressed and had already eaten a Toaster Strudel and was ready to meet the team, so he was free to nap against Steve. Thor was done stuffing his face and was assigned to checking if anyone fell asleep while changing, so he headed off toward the elevator with a huge smile on his face (as usual). Scott's floor was closer than Tony's so he pressed the button for Ant-Man's room first. When he stepped in, the first thing he saw was Scott curled up in the middle of the floor, wearing pants and a comfy looking navy blue sweater. There were dark bags under his eyes.

The entire team had bad dreams. 'Nightmares' was a more accurate term. 'Night terrors' applied, too. They all had trouble sleeping, they had trouble explaining their problems, and generally all had self-destructive tendencies. For example, they would all give everything up for their family. Peter had a huge guilt complex, and a responsibility complex. So did Matt, who was on a completely different scale than the young man. He liked to try and push away his close friends to "protect" them. Tony was still having trouble with trying to buy people's love because he was afraid they wouldn't like him otherwise. T'Challa had been thrust into leading an entire nation after the death of his father, which had spiraled into him feeling as if he needed to carry the world on his shoulders, much like Peter.

It was all very problematic, which was why Fury had assigned multiple world-renowned therapists for the team. The team also tried not to wake each other up unless they're having a bad dream or they're being attacked.

Anyway, back to the problem at hand. Scott was asleep on the floor most likely because he couldn't sleep last night or the night before, so on and so forth. The team had found out that he was still tormented by the fleeting memories of going subatomic, and he'd revealed after a _particularly_ heavy night of drinking, he dreamt of being too late to save Cassie. So, Thor decided to just pick up Scott. He stopped by the living room and laid him down next to Peter, who threw pillows and webs at anyone who tried to wake him up. Thor didn't really mind, though, so he just laughed heartily.

Tony only had one pant leg on, but his shirt was on. He was sitting at his desk trying to finish…whatever he was trying to finish. Thor didn't stay to find out and instead hoisted the scientist onto his shoulder, ignoring his complaints and only put him down in the elevator to allow him to pull on his other pant leg. The two walked into the living room to find that everyone was awake now, including Bucky, T'Challa, Scott, and Peter. Except for Matt.

"Not it!" Clint said. "Last time I had to wake him up and he almost broke my arm!"

"Fine," Steve said. Despite being a super soldier, he was also reluctant to have to wake up the sleeping man. He was relatively dangerous when he was half-asleep because his senses weren't working fully, so he might mistake a team mate for a baddie and accidentally punch someone in the stomach. "Natasha?" He looked at her hopefully.

"No." She said bluntly. She didn't want to have to do her hair again, it took too long.

"Rhodey, buddy, come on." Steve's voice edged into pleading.

"Mhm. No thanks, I'm a disabled man." Rhodey, pointed at his legs. This was a complete lie. He could still move around, thanks to Tony, and even if he couldn't he was still a former soldier and War Machine. He's perfectly capable of waking up a potentially dangerous vigilante.

Steve sighed. No one else wanted to do it. Peter's webs wouldn't be a good idea; Matt could still get a grip on those. Plus it took too long for them to dissolve from his clothes. No one wanted a grumpy Daredevil. Scott didn't want to endanger his ants ( _May God rest Anthony's soul,_ he'd said mournfully.) and Thor might summon lightning, which was also a bad idea because their guests would be coming from space. Bad weather and bad luck could combine in a twisted game and strike down their newest allies. Oh, and the fact that electrocuting Matt would be a traumatic event for everyone. Bruce didn't want to risk waking up the Other Guy, and yelling at Matt from a distance wouldn't help. (After adjusting to the team, Matt had become comfortable sleeping in the tower and not having to lightly doze, listening for a threat. After all, there was a group of superheroes that could help him should an enemy approach him.) Steve and Vision stared at each other for a solid minute until Steve relented. Vision didn't really feel like getting manhandled by Matt today.

Steve walked over and kneeled as far away as possible, keeping his muscles tensed and ready. He stretched out his hand and shook Matt gently, careful of not disturbing his injury. He'd come home with bruised ribs and some scrapes, and a dark look in his eyes. "Matt," he called hesitantly. In seconds, Matt was standing and about to judo-flip Steve over his shoulder, but he stopped himself when he recognized his heart beat and scent.

"Oh. Sorry, Steve. Is it time to meet the Guardians yet?" Matt asked casually, letting go of Captain America's arm. He brushed off his suit and rubbed his face, feeling the stubble there.

"Yep," Peter chirped.

oO-Oo

The amount of time it took to get to Terra was approximately 2 hours, and Peter was snoring in his seat in 2 minutes. Rocket was still building his little bomb, still calm, and Groot was enjoying the music that Peter had left on. The song changed to Cherry Bomb as Gamora flipped through her newest book that she'd acquired at the last planet they'd stopped at. Drax sharpened his knives in silence, though he was also enjoying the song.

The planet that Gamora had bought the book at was where their last mission was. Well, it was really a self-assigned mission seeing as Nova Corps didn't have the authority to give them assignments. (Even if they did, no one would comply. Not even Groot. It was just too fun streaking across the galaxy in search of loot and adventure.) The people of Navadeer were attacked by a band of space pirates, which were basically just like the Ravagers but _much_ worse. Ravagers have a code: don't kill innocents, don't rape, and don't steal from each other. Plus the unofficial rule, don't give up any information. The space pirates that attacked Navadeer were a wild card. The leader was chosen by fighting the strongest member and whoever lived won the "respect" of the crew. The number of members fluctuated; the ones that escaped gave away secrets, etc.

They were all tired after having to shoot down grizzled space pirates. Peter's leg had gotten burned badly and Rocket still had a headache from the concussion he'd gotten. Both were a little angrier and snapped more at everyone else, and especially at each other. It was getting infuriating. Drax had escaped mostly unharmed, except his arm was a little sore from using only one hand to crush his enemy's throats. Gamora had performed beautifully as usual, executing dazzling but effective moves against the crew members, and defender her honor along with the women of Navadeer. They even hosted a party for the Guardians and patched up their wounds. Navadeer was now under their protection.

"Sherrr…bomb…" Peter mumbled in his sleep.

Soon, the three members that were awake could see a lovely little blue, green, and white planet in the distance. Gamora nudged Peter, who nuzzled his nose deeper into his forearms and curled up tighter. She opted to poke his side until he opened his eyes, glaring at her and slumping in his seat. When he looked up, though, he sat up. He hadn't been to Terra in 26 years. Seeing it from space made a torrent of memories flood his mind. There were so many of his mother, before and after the sickness, and of his home town. He hadn't even thought about Terra in so long, only occasionally focusing on the subconscious underlying train of his thought that was solely for his mother. Now, he couldn't help but think of astronauts and restaurants with only humans, and TV and all the other earthly things. He thought of his farm, of his school, of the comic book place he used to love. No doubt they weren't there anymore. 26 years was a long time.

Gamora placed her hand on his shoulder reassuringly and Groot extended his branch to brush against Peter's wrist. He smiled at them, but it seemed pained.

"We'll be landing in about 13 minutes," Rocket said, without any bite.

oO-Oo

After the incident with the whole _alien invasion_ , Tony and Bruce had set up an alarm for when anything from outer space came near the planet. It involved 3 days of no sleep, 2 days of 10 coffee pots, and one day of the two scientists passed out with tools in their hands. It would've been funny except for the fact that they fell asleep wherever they could. On the couch, someone else's room or floor, in the kitchen, in the lab. It was all very annoying.

So now the alarm dinged pleasantly and Jarvis said, "Sir, I believe that the Guardians of the Galaxy have arrived."

"Oh, goodie." Tony clapped his hands together. "Time to meet some aliens!" The team hadn't actually seen any of the Guardians; they'd only heard Peter's voice, which sounded relatively normal. In fact, he sounded human. None of them pictured him as a human, though.

"Do you think they're flesh eating aliens? Do you think they'll do me a favor and eat me?" Scott asked, muffling it into his arms. Matt patted him comfortingly (or what he thought was comforting).

"Same," Peter said. Steve and Natasha rolled their eyes at the same time. Clint edged away from them and muttered something about alien possession and proceeded to hide behind Thor, who was munching on a Pop-Tart. It was his fourth one.

"Thor, you'll ruin your appetite. We're eating with the Guardians." Bruce chastised.

"I will feast upon whatever dishes served when we eat with the Guardians of the Galaxy. The Pop-Tarts have done nothing. I am still famished." He said around a mouthful of pastry.

"What are we eating, Tony?" Matt asked. Tony grinned widely.

"Oh, just all of the best junk food _ever_."

"Oh God." Bruce said under his breath.

"Hamburgers, hot dogs, corn dogs, pizza, ice cream, tacos, burritos, macaroni and cheese, chimichangas, churros, cotton candy, muffins, cupcakes, and cake! Oh, and your healthy junk. It's all organic, by the way."

"Healthy junk?" Rhodey muttered, looking offended.

"That sounds horrendous," T'Challa said, grimacing.

Matt sighed. He sighed again. So did Natasha and Steve. Bucky smiled a little bit, impressed by the huge amount of greasy and sugary foods they'd have. Peter and Clint high fived.

"Hell yeah!" Peter said. It would truly be a feast fit for an Asgardian, but Earth-style.

"I don't know whether to be impressed or horrified." Scott said. They were interrupted, though, when there was a very loud whoosh and the sound of a thud coming from the landing pad Tony had for helicopters. "I think our guests have arrived."

oO-Oo

The Avengers filed out onto the roof and there was…nothing. Correction: there was nothing _visible_. The Guardians were asked to cloak their ship until they landed on the roof, so that the citizens of New York didn't panic. They would most likely think it was another invention. They waited for a moment and finally, a ship flickered into view. It was a little scraped up, but looked to be in good condition. A section of metal from the underbelly of the ship extended onto the roof, serving as a ramp. They held their breath.

oO-Oo

Peter adjusted his long Ravager coat one last time and took a deep breath, trying to calm his heart. He was finally going to set foot on Earth. He looked back at his team, who tried to look reassuring. They mostly succeeded. He stepped down the ramp, holding his head high and shoulders straight.

There was a row of people, of _humans_ , standing by a railing that was around stairs. They all looked relatively normal, except for one of them. He was red. And had a cape. And he wore superhero attire. But, aside from that one member, they all had normal human flesh and normal human bodies. He couldn't help a smile from developing on his face, but he schooled his expression before they could see his face. He stepped onto solid ground and waited for his team to file behind them. The Avengers seemed shell-shocked that someone who was presumably a human was on the team, and it only progressed when they saw a green woman, a very large and shirtless gray man, a walking tree, and a raccoon wearing clothes.

"Greetings, Avengers…" Peter said, but his eyes were raking over the city. The skyscrapers were just like he'd heard. He took a deep breath of the slightly polluted air and said, "It's good to be back."

"Welcome, Guardians of the Galaxy," said a man with blonde hair and a bright smile, "My name is Steve Rogers."

"This is Gamora, Drax, Rocket, and Groot." He gestured at them. They all smiled as pleasantly as possible, except for Rocket, who just squinted at them. Steve introduced his entire team, which would probably take a while to remember.

"Why don't you come inside," Tony said with a salesman's smile. Drax opened his mouth but Peter interrupted him.

"Thank you, Tony." He said tightly his eyes stared down Drax, despite the other man's ability to snap him in half. He relaxed once they were inside, though, because it was just so amazing. Nothing looked especially deadly or poisonous. The tech inside was actually pretty advanced, but nothing like the technology in space. The two teams merged into a huge group of 19. They spoke amongst each other. "This is…"

"Advanced?" Bruce volunteered.

"For Earth, yeah. I mean, it's bound to be different after 26 years." Peter said. Steve raised an eyebrow and the Avengers all turned toward him.

"How old are you, Peter?" Wanda asked.

"34, I think." He thought for a moment, and then nodded. "Yeah, 34. I checked in on Terra once in a while, so I do know some things about big events. It's almost funny how self-involved and primitive Terra can be, until I remember that I'm a human myself and I shouldn't really laugh about it."

"Terra?" Matt asked. His fingers were running over Groot's bark-covered ones after asking if he could. He took the 'I am Groot' as a yes and promised not to hurt him after Rocket threatened to stick a gun up his "blind ass". It was refreshing to be treated as an able-bodied man by a stranger.

"It's what the rest of the universe calls Earth. I just got used to it after spending so long in space."

"So, what is space like? Is it everything all the space-based movies portray it as?" Scott asked.

"Actually, it's not _too_ far off. But, there are a lot more humanoid aliens out there, and there's a lot of very violent species. Each planet is different and each has at least one unique race of aliens. And, yes, there are space pirates. I used to be a one myself." Pete grinned toothily, baring his teeth and knew a dangerous shine was present in his eyes. Peter Parker edged closer to him instead of away, though, and began to ask him questions about space gangs and pirates.

Gamora was talking to Natasha currently. They discussed the stupid men in their lives and tried to list off every way they knew how to kill someone. Bruce was nearest to them and paled, trying to shuffle away as quickly as possible and took refuge at Clint's side.

"Is that a seismic bomb*?" Scott asked Rocket, who nodded and passed it up to the man. He wasn't usually this calm or not-bitey. Lang just gave off good vibes, and he knew what type of bomb he was building. "It looks good. Don't tell Steve but I may have built, like, 7 different bombs in my room."

"Oohhh I like this one." Rocket said. The pair headed off toward Scott's room.

"Please go follow them, Bruce." Steve said. He didn't want another explosion this week. (Tony liked to conduct experiments.) Bruce nodded and walked off with Clint following.

"I am Groot."

"I am Wanda."

"I am Groot."

"Me too."

"I am Groot?"

"I used to have a brother, but he's gone now."

"I am Groot."

"I prefer classical music, actually."

Bucky watched the smooth exchanges with raised eyebrows, walking alongside Steve. _She must be able to read his mind_ , Bucky thought.

"Are you unable to see, Matthew Murdock?" Drax asked.

"You can call me Matt. And, yeah, I'm blind. No light perception." Matt said.

"I am very interested in sparring with you, Matt. I have only met a warrior of such caliber without sight once. I would like to observe your fighting style." This made Matt smile. He thought the large man would say something like 'why are you allowed to fight' or something else ableist.

"Sure, I'd love to battle an alien."

"Very well. We shall spar soon."

Steve sighed. All of this would most likely end in the complete destruction of the tower.

oO-Oo

"Holy shit." Peter exclaimed. "Holy _shit_." In the middle of the room was a long table made of a dark red-brown wood*, close to the color of blood, with bright white table cloths that have mostly likely never been used. They looked just as expensive as the table and had lovely lace patterns on them. The plates and glasses laid out matched, porcelain with light blue paisley on the rims.

"Huh. I asked for casual, I guess I still had the Senator's dinner set to 'Casual'. Jarvis, could you fix that?" Tony placed his hands on his hips. The Guardians looked at him as if he was crazy, but that's because he just spoke to the ceiling. And then the ceiling answered.

"Yes, Sir." The ceiling had a British accent and referred to Tony as 'Sir.' Peter's headache gave a throb and his stomach was blatantly empty, though, so he chose to embrace it.

"Okay well I didn't know talking ceilings were a thing." Peter said, keeping his voice light and rubbing his temples harder.

"I'll explain once we're eating. Jarvis, tell Scott and Rocket to get over here before we eat everything." Tony patted Peter's shoulder and led him to the head of the table. Peter's ears felt hot and he knew he was blushing a little, but only because he'd never sat at the head of the table. His mother and he ate on the couch when she was…when he was still on Terra. The Milano has a circular table so there was no such thing as "head of the table". He remembers from his childhood days that the head of the table was considered the traditional place for important member of the group eating, like at a birthday party or a fancy dinner. Peter had never considered himself very important, after all he's just one human, not all that powerful or good-looking, or anything really. Well, he _is_ a good thief. But now that's he's a "good" guy, it doesn't matter that much.

"Peter?" Tony's eyebrows furrowed.

"What? Oh! Oh, sorry, I was just…"

"Don't worry about it. Let's eat, huh?" Steve smiled down at him. Gamora's hand brushed against his shoulder reassuringly as she sat down on his right. Drax remained silent but sat on his left, being the usual pillar of strength. Groot maneuvered himself into the seat next to Gamora's carefully and tried not to snag his bark on the dainty cloth. Scott and Rocket walked in, the latter grumbling about being interrupted while Scott rubbed his eyes. He looked tired, but he still had a smile on his face.

The Avengers sat down at the table. Clint and Natasha sat next to each other, Tony sat opposite of Peter Q., Steve sat at the billionaire's side and Bruce sat on the other side. T'Challa and Sam sat opposite of each other, one row down from Steve and Bruce. Bucky and Wanda faced each other, as did Scott and Matt. Peter and Thor sat similarly and Rhodey sat facing Rocket, who tried not to fidget. Matt made a sound in the back of his throat that caught the attention of the entire table.

"Jesus fuck, Tony." He grumbled, and grimaced.

"And I thought you were the perfect altar boy, Matty," Clint's eyebrows rose.

"Yes, well, it smells like…fruit salads, carnival-level sugary desserts, and lettuce drenched in grease all in one large bowl." Matt deadpanned. "Though, I can actually taste some of it and it isn't that bad."

"Wait, wait, wait- Do you have super senses? Oh my God, yes, you do, don't you?" Quill grinned, his eyes shining like a child's. Matt gave him a lopsided smile but before he could answer, 2 long sections of the floor fell away. In the gap 10 tables rose up, five on each side, made of the same wood that the main table were. They had more intricate lace patterns and had the same table cloths made of bright white silk. The whole room screamed ' _dinner-with-the-queen-and-president-of-everything'_ , but the image was ruined because the five of the smaller tables were laden with a metric fuck-ton of junk food. "Oh…wow…" He said breathlessly.

"I was willing to bet that you'd missed, ah, Terran food while you were out in space being a pirate, so I thought the classics would be the best." Tony gave a real smile, albeit tentative.

Quill returned the favor, a bright smile lightening up his face. "It's _perfect_. I haven't had mac 'n' cheese in 26 years. Or any of these! There's just alien food out in space, and some of it tastes similar, I think, but none of it came close to the real thing."

"Well it's all you can eat, so dig in." Steve grinned.

The more sensible members of the group went directly to the healthier foods. There were salads of all types, some with cottage cheese and olives, some with tomatoes and spinach, or even fruit salads. There were pastas with sauces and cheeses, lean meat with seasoning, chicken breast and turkey stuffed with vegetables. There were dehydrated fruits, plain fruit, steamed vegetables, plain vegetables. There was fried, steamed, and all sorts of other rice dishes. There was fresh, soft breads, too and desserts of all kinds. There were drinks too, lemonade, sodas, pretty much every type of alcoholic drink, and staff ready at a bar. It made Peter's mouth water and he decided to pace himself, trying to taste everything. Once he was done with both greasy and sophisticated foods, he ordered many different drinks.

Peter had learned how to pace his drinks out in space the hard way, and not to mix alcohol. Today he didn't really want to get shitfaced but seeing as Tony, Matt, Clint, Sam, and Rhodey had all indulged he didn't mind either. He ordered a pina colada first, and then coke and rum, and then he did shots with the aforementioned gentlemen. Matt's face was stoic as he downed shot after shot, and so was Tony's. Peter guessed it was from experience, but he didn't want to dwell on the implications today. Today, he felt more relaxed than he has in months.

So he watched as his team smiled and laughed and conversed with these strangers, and he knew that they wouldn't remain acquaintances for long. He had a feeling that the Avengers could become much closer to the Guardians that expected.

oO-Oo

 **A/N:** My internet history:

"expensive wood"

"expensive wood furniture"

"expensive wood types"

Anyway. I hope you guys liked it, I love both fandoms and I love any crossovers for them. Again, this is for you Beautystar. Love you! I will be making a sort of sequel for this vein, so stay tunes kiddies. Bye bye!

*I tried my best to describe Brazilian Rosewood, which was one of the wood types on a list I looked up for the top then most expensive woods.


End file.
